


Stage 5

by allsunday



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, batfamily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsunday/pseuds/allsunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　在我生命中曾经有过一段神奇的经历，让我回到过去，见证家族的历史。<br/>　　雷鸣般的钟声在脑海里回荡，宣告着通往远古的大门即将开启。<br/>　　Batman R.I.P　　</p><p>如果布鲁斯在被达叔杀死的时候穿越回了过去，那假设达米安也穿越回去了呢。　　　　　　　　　　</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage 5

**Author's Note:**

> 请抛弃逻辑和生物学来看此文，Life is but a dream

　　在我生命中曾经有过一段神奇的经历，让我回到过去，见证家族的历史。  
　　雷鸣般的钟声在脑海里回荡，宣告着通往远古的大门即将开启。  
　　Batman R.I.P　　　　　　　　　　　　　　

——————————

　　“玛莎！快来这儿！”  
　　一个男人的声音传了过来。男孩感到一只手小心翼翼地托在了他的后背上，抱着他离开了身下冰冷的石头。这是哪儿？他挣扎着想要起身，最终仍无力地躺了下来。周围一片漆黑，什么也看不清。他能感到男人的脸靠近了过来，查看着他的伤势。与此同时，四周传出一片扑震翅膀的声音，似乎是某种动物，但是并不是鸟。空荡的回声告诉他，这是一个山洞。  
　　“是个孩子！？哪里来的孩子？”这次是女人的声音，来自稍高的地方。洞口？男孩心想。她听上去有点紧张，但声音里似乎又夹杂着一丝难以察觉欣喜。他不知道自己为什么会注意到这些无用的细节，因为——天杀的，他连自己的名字也想不起来。  
　　一阵巨大的疼痛朝他袭来，让他重新坠入了黑暗之中。

——————————　　

　　“布鲁斯……？”  
　　迪克轻轻地推开了虚掩的门。  
　　这是自那晚起，他第一次回到韦恩庄园。  
　　他知道提米和杰森都来过。布鲁斯对提米采取了回避的态度，他长时间的在蝙蝠洞里工作，即使是头脑灵活少年侦探也不知该如何回应这一切。而杰森一如既往地和布鲁斯发生了争执。迪克隐约听说了杰森关于拉撒鲁泉水的计划——这一点儿也不疯狂，真的。这让迪克想起了布鲁斯死去的时候，他曾经付诸实施的事情。  
　　没人不想复活死去的亲人。  
　　最后，终于轮到他被推上前台，不仅因为他是家族成员中最年长的，也因为他和达米安相处的时间最长。他们认为也许布鲁斯面对迪克的时候，能稍许得到一些安慰。  
　　可谁来安慰他呢？  
　　他想到了芭芭拉。清晨的时候，他被一通电话吵醒——好吧，他根本就睡不着。芭芭拉在电话里听起来和平时不太一样，他能理解，一切都变了。迪克试图回避她的建议，这个时期他迫切的想要一个人待一会，芭芭拉不会指责他，没人会。但是女孩坚决地想让他回一次庄园，“你得去见见布鲁斯，”她说，“见见他。”  
　　  
　　“布鲁斯？”他再次呼唤了一声，确定大屋的主人也不在这间房间内。  
　　这正是他想要的。  
　　迪克轻手轻脚地走进了这间达米安曾经的卧室。  
　　他记得在杰森出事以后，他的房间就像被定格一样，永远停留在那个时刻。阿尔弗雷德如同往常一样打扫着杰森的房间，就像知道总有一天他还会回来一样。  
　　但是达米安的房间里一片混乱。  
　　迪克弯腰捡起了一张画，那是一张出自孩童之手的蝙蝠画。他想起了很久以前布鲁斯说过的故事，一个关于他儿时掉下蝙蝠洞的经历，一个蝙蝠侠的起源。他环视了一下房间，地板上散落着各种照片，大部分是托马斯和玛莎的影像，还有一些布鲁斯自己的照片。在这些回忆中，迪克注意到夹杂了几张达米安的照片。那个男孩并没有留下太多存在的痕迹，迪克不禁在心里发出一声叹息，他想象着布鲁斯彻夜不眠地在灯光下一张张翻看着他们为数不多的回忆，他的父母，他的孩子，而这层羁绊将永远不会再延续下去。  
　　  
　　“理查德少爷。”阿尔弗雷德的身影突然出现在了门口，把迪克吓得一个激灵。他放下手中的画，显得有点手足无措。  
　　“哦……是你。”他似乎没有料到自己的突然造访会受到接待，事实上他并不想引起任何人的注意，“我……只是想来看看，一会儿就走。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德静静地看着他，并没有揭穿他的真实想法。“布鲁斯老爷在蝙蝠洞里。”  
　　“我知道，我知道……”他毫无目的地重复着，突然转过身去面对着阿尔弗雷德，“达米安在哪儿？”  
　　“？”老管家略带迷茫地看着他，似乎没有理解他话里的含义。  
　　“我是说……他的墓在哪儿。”迪克的目光移向一旁，“他不在韦恩家的那块墓地里。他在哪儿？”  
　　“他不在那儿，理查德少爷。”阿尔弗雷德没有回答他的问题。  
　　“告诉我，他的墓在哪里！？”迪克突然紧紧抓住了阿尔弗雷德肩膀，这个举动让老管家显得有些惊讶。意识到自己失控的迪克愣了一下，最终悻悻地松开了手，但是他的眼神依然坚定地望向阿尔弗雷德，恳求着给他一个回答。  
　　“在庄园的后山上……”老人犹豫了一下，勉强说出了这几个单词。  
　　“谢谢，阿尔弗雷德，谢谢……”迪克故作轻松地拍了拍老管家的肩膀，转身就要离开房间。突然他感到自己的手被用力地拽住，青年皱了皱眉头，重新转过身来看着阿尔弗雷德。  
　　“他不在那儿，迪克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德平静地直视着他，仍然紧握着他的手，“他不在任何地方。”  
　　迪克没有答话，他用力甩开了老人的手，大步地消失在走廊上。  
　　“去见见布鲁斯，迪克少爷——”阿尔弗雷德的声音追了他很久很久，但是迪克没有回头。

 

　　铲子深深地插进泥土里，刨出，周而复始，重复着这个简单的动作。  
　　他听到了身后靠近的脚步声。即便阿尔弗雷德和他一样怀念着那个孩子，老人也不会放任自己做出这样疯狂的事情。在布鲁斯到来前他来不及完成整个工程，但是他决定就算对方阻止，他也会进行到底。  
　　“迪克，住手。”在他即将开始新一轮的挖掘时，一只大手从身后伸了过来，搭在他握铲的手背上，停住了落下的铲子。  
　　迪克头也没有抬一下，他挪动了一下铁铲，让它从布鲁斯的手下挣脱开，继续重重地铲在了墓地的泥土上。  
　　“你被达克赛德杀死的时候，”他一边挥舞着铲子，一边说，“我把那个克隆人扔进了拉撒鲁池子。”  
　　泥地里发出“咚”的一声，那是铲子触到棺材的声音。  
　　“……就算后来知道那不是真的你，我也不后悔这么做。”他铲掉了棺材最上层的一点泥土，跳了下去，用手摸索着，“任何机会……不管多么微小，我也会去尝试。”他抬起头看着布鲁斯，“因为你知道我是值得依靠的。我们是兄弟，是朋友。而达米安是你的孩子。”  
　　“迪克……”布鲁斯再次发话了，“……没有拉撒鲁泉水了，你知道的。”  
　　“所以你就放弃了吗！？”迪克的声音一下子抬高了八度，“我们还有别的方法……一定有别的方法！”  
　　“迪克……”他的导师听起来异常的平静，“他不在那儿。”  
　　迪克没有回应，他一脚踢开了棺材盖。木屑和泥土飞扬在空中，伴随着木盖落地的巨大声响，他惊讶地看到棺材里空空如也。  
　　只有一件罗宾的制服。  
　　震惊的迪克猛地跳进了木棺里，他一把把制服抓在手里，“达米安呢！？你把他弄哪里去了！？”他冲着布鲁斯大声吼道。  
　　“那不是他。”一个拇指大小的机械从布鲁斯手里扔了过来。迪克一脸疑惑的接住了它。  
　　“这是什么？”他问。  
　　“脊椎上的远程控制器。”  
　　“你是说达米安脊椎上的？”迪克看上去充满了不信任，他不明白为什么要在现在提到这个，有关塔利亚的一切他都不想去回忆。  
　　“在我回来以后，就把这东西从他的身体里取出了。”布鲁斯说道，“正义联盟帮了点忙，而我也发现了另一些事情……”  
　　“比如……？”  
　　“比如已经取走的控制器为什么会出现在那具身体上。”从布鲁斯嘴里出来的每个字都在敲击着迪克的耳膜，“那不是达米安，迪克。那是一具克隆。就和我当时一样。”  
　　迪克的眼睛睁得大大的。“你是要让我相信，同样的奇迹会出现两次吗！？”  
　　“还有同样的经历。”布鲁斯的话语里透着意味深长的暗示。  
　　迪克的注意力回到了那件罗宾制服上，这次他发现了一些不同之处。“这不是达米安的那件衣服！”他说，手里这件看上去更旧，虽然被收拾的很干净，但仍然难以掩饰岁月在它上面留下的痕迹，“你是想告诉我，达米安也和你一样，被困在了过去！？”  
　　这个猜想让迪克的心脏都跳到了嗓子眼。和这个比起来，带着达米安的尸体去找拉撒鲁泉水，听起来也不是那么疯狂的计划了。  
　　“我们得去找他！就像当时找你一样！”迪克的精神提了上来，他奋力从棺材坑里爬了出来，“他一定还在什么地方！我们可以从这件制服着手！”  
　　“他就在你面前。迪克。”  
　　迪克重新落回了坑里，他怔怔地望着布鲁斯，直到对方伸出手来，把他从泥坑里拉了上来。  
　　“这是我来到韦恩家的时候穿的制服。”布鲁斯不动声色的回答说，他看着迪克的眼睛再一次充满了震惊，似乎从中得到了一种乐趣，“我并不是托马斯和玛莎的亲生孩子，他们收养了我。”  
　　“！！”迪克在短暂的惊讶过后突然猛地抓住了布鲁斯的肩膀，使劲摇晃起来，他的声音里满是颤抖和激动，“告诉我你没有疯！告诉我你没有在用谎言安慰我！！我不需要这种廉价的安慰！！布鲁斯！你在骗我！！”  
　　“取走控制器的时候，我就发现了达米安的DNA和我有惊人的相似。我曾一度怀疑过塔利亚。”布鲁斯拉过迪克的双手，把它们从自己的肩膀上放了下来，“在发觉克隆的真相后，我一直在想达米安会在哪里。直到阿尔弗雷德找出了那件锁在柜子底下很久的制服。”他停了一下，“那些关于蝙蝠的回忆，蝙蝠侠的构想，罗宾的制服……我才发觉那并不是自己的幻想，那是我经历过的真实。”  
　　迪克无法抑制自己惊异的表情，他张开口，想要说点什么，却又不知道从何说起。  
　　“穿越使我失去了很多的记忆，在我落到蝙蝠洞的那天，他们让我相信我是韦恩家的孩子。”布鲁斯继续着自己的故事，“托马斯救了我性命，而玛莎给了我母亲的爱。他们给了我两次生命，所有达米安没能得到的，他们都给了，我。”  
　　他看到青年的眼眶里闪过一丝微光，怀疑，惊讶和欣喜交替出现在他的脸上，“所以，在我和达米安合作成为活力双雄前，我们其实一直在一起？！”  
　　“我一直都在这里，一直。”布鲁斯露出了一个苦涩却又充满了温暖的微笑，“没有我你可怎么办，格雷森。”  
　　这是迪克再熟悉不过的笑容了。　　

——————————

　　“戈登说附近并没有孩子失踪的案子，也没有人来认领。不过该死，我们得先把那个洞口暂时封住，那里太危险了。”在送走了来访的客人以后，托马斯回到了自己的卧室。那个来历不明的孩子正躺在床上，他的妻子彻夜照顾着他。  
　　“他的伤势很快会好转的，相信我。”托马斯露出一副医生的神情，“我以韦恩大夫的名誉保证。”  
　　“也许……我们能收养他？”那个叫玛莎的女人眼神里流露出怜惜的神情，她轻抚着男孩额头上的碎发，“我是说……既然他不知道自己是谁，而我们也没有孩子……”  
　　托马斯走了过来，坐在她们的身边，一手搭在玛莎的肩膀上搂住了她。  
　　“我们得先给他一个名字。”  
　　“布鲁斯。我一直在想，如果我有一个男孩，我会叫他布鲁斯。”  
　　玛莎笑着说道。


End file.
